Shaded Truths
Shaded Truths '''(also referred to as '''Chapter 4: Shaded Truths) is the fourth Zombies map of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Shaded Truths is a recreate of the multiplayer map Rumble from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. While the map has a near-exact layout, the map has been modified, featuring several traps and obstacles that can either harm or benefit the player. The Mystery Box and the Power Perks are also included as well. This map also includes a new boss, the Tiger Widow, as well as special tactical grenades created out of the venom of the Tiger Widow. Story The four awaken in a cell at Richtofen's research lab at his safehouse in Brazil sometime later. There, Richtofen explains more details of his plans; since Gruntijackal's aether energies were depleted following the events of the Day of the Departed, Gruntijackal needed a new source for him to get unlimited power. To do this, Richtofen explained there was a reason he traveled to the dimension he did; this dimension had Samantha Maxis cyrogenically frozen in the MPD, which was still at the Moon. Richtofen explained that with the combined powers of Element 115, the Yin Blade, and the Soul Jar, Richtofen could forcefully create another Green Eclipse on the Moon, to which would allow Gruntijackal to escape his prison with the use of the Yin Blade. With the Soul Jar, he would preserve Gruntijackal's soul, which would then be preserved with the Omega Key, which can be inserted into the Soul Jar and transfer souls between the two. Richtofen would then insert the key into the MPD, allowing Gruntijackal to be reborn within Samantha's dormant body and give him full control over the Aether, making him unstoppable and all powerful. Richtofen then proceeds to raise their cage into a massive futuristic arena that he created with the dark magic of the Yin Blade. There, Richtofen explains they must kill enough zombies and find a way to unlock the exit if they are to survive, saying it was their final test and chance to be free. Unknown to the heroes, Richtofen didn't explain how he planned on opening the MPD; he would need plenty of souls, souls he would be able to retrieve with the help of the four survivors. As the survivors fought through the arena, the zombies they killed would have their souls preserved in the Soul Jar. After the four manage to hack into the arena's systems, they are able to escape after defeating Richtofen's massive Tiger Widow spider. Unfortunately, they witness Richtofen and Xarcoh escaping in a teleporter with all three of the items they need to bring upon the rebirth of Gruntijackal. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Tiger Widow Grenade Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Escape the arena alive. Songs * TBA Trivia * This is the first map to feature Samuel Higgins as a playable character. ** This is also the only map (aside from The Beginning of the End) in which Xarcoh does not physically appear in the map. Instead, he only appears in cutscenes and announces actions that happen in the arena. * This is the second and final map in the saga not to have the word "the" in the title at all, the first being Lifelink. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal